Baby's Breath
)Sunset Western Garden Book, 1995:606–607—commonly known as Baby's-breath in the United States and Canada, "soap wort" in the United Kingdom, elsewhere Gypsophila[http://plants.usda.gov/java/ClassificationServlet?source=profile&symbol=GYPSO&display=63 Gypsophila] at USDA PLANTS Database—is a genus of about 100 species of flowering plants in the family Caryophyllaceae, native to Europe, Asia and north Africa. Many species are found on calcium-rich soils, including gypsum, hence the name of the genus. Some species are also sometimes called "baby's breath" or simply, "Gyp", among the floral industry. Its botanical name means "lover of chalk", which is accurate in describing the type of soil in which this plant grows. They are herbaceous annual and perennial plants growing to 5–120 cm tall. The leaves are opposite, linear to narrow triangular, often falcate (sickle-shaped), 1–7 cm long and 2–8 mm broad. The flowers are produced in large inflorescences, which may be either dense or open and lax; each flower is small, 3–10 mm diameter, with five white or pink petals. |'Baby's Breath'-wa plānt dè 1-zuŋ wiŧ yelow-i smol fāfā. |'石頭花屬'是石竹科植物底下的一個屬，有一年生或多年生，皆為草本植物，高度從 5 cm到120 cm 不等。遍生於地球的歐洲、亞洲及北非。 }} Selected species / Silekten spīses / 常見品種 *尖葉石頭花 Gypsophila acutifolia *高石頭花 Gypsophila altissima *''Gypsophila aretioides'' *''Gypsophila arrostii'' *''Gypsophila bicolor'' *''Gypsophila bungeana'' - Bunge's Gypsophila *頭狀石頭花 Gypsophila capituliflora *膜苞石頭花 Gypsophila cephalotes *卷耳狀石頭花 Gypsophila cerastioides *草原石頭花 Gypsophila davurica *荒漠石頭花 Gypsophila desertorum *縷絲花 Gypsophila elegans *沙生帚絲生竹 Gypsophila fastigiata''BiolConserv137:248 *華山石頭竹 ''Gypsophila huashanensis *細葉石頭花 Gypsophila licentiana *細小石頭花 Gypsophila muralis *''Gypsophila nana'' - Dwarf Gypsophila *長蕊石頭花 Gypsophila oldhamiana *大葉石頭花 Gypsophila pacifica *圓錐石頭花Gypsophila paniculata *紫萼石頭花 Gypsophila patrinii *鈍葉石頭花 Gypsophila perfoliata *''Gypsophila petraea'' *''Gypsophila pilosa'' - Turkish Baby's Breath *''Gypsophila rokejeka'' - Soap root *蔓枝滿天星 Gypsophila repens *''Gypsophila scorzonerifolia'' - Glandular Gypsophila *絹毛石頭花 Gypsophila sericea *刺序石頭花 Gypsophila spinosa *''Gypsophila tenuifolia'' *河北石頭花 Gypsophila tschiliensis Cultivation and uses / Plāntiŋ en yuses / 種植及使用 Gypsophilas are often grown as ornamental plants in gardens; they are grown both as garden plants and also valuable as a cut flower in floristry to add as a filler to flower bouquets. The most commonly encountered in gardens are G. paniculata (a perennial species), G. elegans, and G. muralis (both annual species). They are easily propagated from seed, by cuttings, or by root division before growth starts in the spring. Starting as a tiny seed, the annuals and perennials germinate in ten to fifteen days, and can grow rapidly up to 50 cm in height. While they prefer full sun, along with rich, light soil, deficiencies in poor soil constitution can be overcome by adding a general purpose fertilizer, as long as it is well drained. In the United States, it is common for young girls, particularly children attending weddings, to have their hair decorated with Baby's Breath. Gypsophila paniculata has become an invasive species in parts of North America. Gypsophila rokejeka is used to provide saponins in the production of halva Gypsophila species are used as food plants by the larvae of some Lepidoptera species including three case-bearers of the genus Coleophora which feed on G. fastigiata: C. kyffhusana, C. niveistrigella (both of which feed exclusively on the plant) and C. vicinella. The root of the Gypsophila repens is used to make the whip cream topping of the Turkish dessert kerebic. Boiling the root over a period of hours produces white bubbles which are collected, mixed with sugar, and mixed until it thickens to a cream. 石頭花屬植物一般用於園藝作裝飾。 References / Riförènses / 參考資料 Ikstörnol liŋk * http://static-0.farmville.com/prod/hashed/assets/decorations/fec7a34be97bac872c7987b7a007dd19.png Category:Caryophyllaceae Category:Plānt